


Ночная служба

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Бета:</b> myowlet<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> priest!kink<br/><b>Немножко пояснений на всякий случай:</b> масло в лампадках оливковое (по правилам так положено), брюки под сутаной у священников обычные, насчёт белья никто, кроме настоящих священников, не знает, но, полагаю, современные служители церкви его всё же носят, а наос - это зал, где, собственно, службы проходят.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ночная служба

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** myowlet  
>  **Предупреждения:** priest!kink  
>  **Немножко пояснений на всякий случай:** масло в лампадках оливковое (по правилам так положено), брюки под сутаной у священников обычные, насчёт белья никто, кроме настоящих священников, не знает, но, полагаю, современные служители церкви его всё же носят, а наос - это зал, где, собственно, службы проходят.

Ночная служба завершилась полтора часа назад. В церкви было очень тихо и темно - отец Джаред давно погасил свечи, только сквозь витражи сочился скупой лунный свет. Прикрыв глаза и вслушиваясь в благословенную тишину, он неподвижно сидел в третьем от алтаря ряду. Ему нравилось оставаться в храме ночью - было в этом что-то волнительное и чарующее.  
Неспешные размышления о вечном прервал скрип двери. Отец Джаред обернулся и увидел новенького священника, недавно получившего сан и направленного к ним в храм. Отец Дженсен, кажется, не заметил присутствия другого человека. Он уверенным шагом направился к распятию и опустился перед ним на колени. Некоторое время святой отец смотрел на лицо Иисуса, а затем склонил голову, прижав к груди сцепленные в замок руки, и что-то тихо зашептал. Джаред несколько минут наблюдал, потом тихонько поднялся со своего места и двинулся к молящемуся, остановился в метре позади него и тихо позвал. Отец Дженсен вздрогнул, круто развернулся, привставая с колен, но, узнав святого отца, облегчённо выдохнул и немного расслабился:  
\- Отец Джаред... Вы напугали меня.  
\- Простите, я не хотел. У вас что-то случилось?  
\- Нет. Да. То есть... - замялся Дженсен и отвёл взгляд. Джаред сделал ещё один шаг и мягко дотронулся до плеча священника кончиками длинных пальцев. От прикосновения Дженсен снова вздрогнул и испуганно глянул снизу вверх своими пронзительными зелёными глазами.  
\- Дженсен... Исповедуйтесь мне. Вам станет легче.  
\- Я не... Я не могу... – виновато проговорил отец Дженсен.  
\- Почему? Бог велит нам...  
\- Я знаю, что Бог нам велит, - прервал его Дженсен, - но я... не могу, - совсем тихо закончил он, вновь опуская голову, подставляя шею, как раскаявшийся преступник под топор палача.  
\- Нет ничего такого, что бы Господь не понял и не простил, - ласково заметил Джаред и слегка сжал плечо поникшего человека. Даже сквозь ткань рясы он ощутил жар и мелкую дрожь, словно Дженсена лихорадило. Тот быстро облизнулся и вдруг резко вскинул подбородок, всматриваясь в лицо отца Джареда, решаясь.  
\- Прости меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешил, - тщательно выговаривая каждое слово начал он, удерживая зрительный контакт, словно гипнотизируя, - я мечтаю о мужчине.  
\- Что? - опешил Джаред, совершенно позабыв о положенной сдержанности. Но Дженсена это не смутило – наоборот, осмелев, он положил горячую ладонь поверх руки Джареда на своём плече.  
\- Я мечтаю о тебе.  
Отец Джаред удивлённо моргнул. Он как будто прирос к месту, не мог сдвинуться или хотя бы пошевелиться, мог только смотреть, смотреть неотрывно на коленопреклонённого мужчину.  
\- В каком... в каком смысле? – наконец выдавил он.  
Вместо ответа Дженсен обхватил его запястье и потянул священника на себя - Джаред послушно приблизился, оказываясь практически вплотную к нему. Тогда Дженсен отпустил запястье Джареда и обеими ладонями коснулся его коленей, плавно перемещая их вверх, пристально следя за реакцией Джареда. Тот по-прежнему не мог заставить себя прекратить это… это неправильное, нехорошее, чему он не смог дать названия. Дженсен тем временем оглаживал его бёдра, постепенно спускаясь обратно.  
\- Простит ли мне Господь?.. - тихо спросил Дженсен, берясь за нижнюю полу одеяния Джареда, который по-прежнему не произнёс ни слова, молча наблюдая, как священник медленно поднимается с колен по мере высвобождения пуговиц из петель. Сердце Джареда билось где-то в кадыке, когда Дженсен выпрямился, а его пальцы коснулись белого воротничка-стойки, пробираясь под расстёгнутое одеяние, мягко очерчивая ключицы и быстро сбрасывая ткань с плеч. Кожа сразу покрылась мурашками, часть сознания захотела оттолкнуть Дженсена, одеться и поскорее уйти в свою келью, но Джаред не мог. Он завороженно наблюдал за изящными движениями рук на теле, не предпринимая ровным счётом ничего.  
\- Помогите мне, святой отец, - Дженсен опять обхватил его запястье и накрыл ладонью Джареда свой пах. Джаред вздрогнул: там было так горячо и так твёрдо, и… и приятно… Он вспыхнул, смущённый своими мыслями и поступком отца Дженсена, но руку не отнял, потому что в тот момент, когда он только собрался это сделать, Дженсен слегка потёрся об него и тихонько застонал, блаженно прикрывая глаза. От этого звука - мелодичного, низкого, тягучего – жар прилил не только к щекам, а рука непроизвольно сжалась, заставив Дженсена шумно втянуть воздух. Он медленно, абсолютно неприлично облизнулся, глядя в глаза Джареду, и подался вперёд. Тело среагировало быстрее рассудка, и Джаред наклонился навстречу, накрывая влажные губы священника своими, сильнее сжимая ладонью член Дженсена, заставив Дженсена ещё раз застонать. Это хотелось слушать снова и снова, поэтому Джаред медленно задвигал рукой вверх-вниз. Ткань мешала, сбивалась под пальцами, отвлекая, и Джаред поспешно принялся расстёгивать сутану. Маленькие пуговки не слушались - тогда он в нетерпении рванул полы в разные стороны. Дженсен улыбался, лукаво посматривая на священника из-под длинных ресниц, оставляя влажные поцелуи на лице и шее Джареда, рассеянно перебирая пряди чуть более длинных, чем положено, каштановых волос.  
Теперь одежда валялась на полу, а Дженсен прижимался обнажённой грудью к щурящемуся от наслаждения Джареду, продолжая целовать нежно, но настойчиво, наступал на него, оттесняя к алтарю. Когда ледяной каменный стол обжёг Джареду поясницу, Дженсен отстранился. Джаред не успел удивиться исчезновению, как почувствовал, что его брюки сползают вниз будто сами собой. Он опустил глаза и встретился с Дженсеном взглядом. Тот подушечками пальцев поддел резинку трусов и сдёрнул их вниз одним движением. Джареда накрыло волной стыда, одной рукой он попытался оттолкнуть Дженсена, другой поспешно прикрываясь, но Дженсен остановил его, крепко схватил за запястья и зачарованно смотрел.  
\- Большой, - хрипло проговорил он, словно сам себе. – Красивый...  
Теперь стыдно стало за Дженсена: как можно говорить такие непотребные вещи! В храме Господа! Стоя на коленях перед алтарём! Когда он сам раздет донага и возбуждён так, как не было очень давно... Понимание неправильности происходящего ударило током, зрение вдруг стало ясным, и он уже был готов вырваться из хватки священника – священника! – и отчитать новенького, но тут что-то горячее и влажное коснулось головки. Это ощущение напрочь выбило из головы все намечающиеся рассуждения. Дженсен лизал его член. Как мороженое. Совершенно точно наслаждаясь тем, что делает. Отрывочные мысли стучали вместе с ударами сердца, гулкими, громкими – наверняка Дженсен слышал их. Его губы плотно обхватили плоть, втягивая внутрь дюйм за дюймом, и это было самое восхитительное, самое греховное, самое потрясающее из всего, что Джаред когда-либо видел и переживал. Он наблюдал, как его немаленький член погружается в восхитительный жар рта Дженсена, как тот буквально насаживается на него, делая короткие перерывы, чтобы вздохнуть, и продолжает, до тех пор, пока Джаред не упирается ему в горло. Задержавшись в таком положении ненадолго, Дженсен выпускает член, снова целует и облизывает головку, сводя Джареда с ума, а потом опять заглатывает до упора. Смотреть на это стало просто невыносимо, взгляд заволокло, а ноги перестали слушаться. Джаред прислонился к алтарю, вцепившись в край холодной столешницы. Внутри всё плавилось, стекая туда, где влажный от слюны член, где язык, прослеживающий вену, где пальцы, нежно массирующие мошонку. Джаред не заметил, как подался вперёд, как его рука тяжело легла на затылок Дженсена, жёстко фиксируя голову, как начал медленными чёткими движениями трахать его. Он даже не пытался отстраниться, обильно изливаясь в покорно подставленный рот. Затем Дженсен быстро поднялся на ноги, привстав на цыпочки, и жадно поцеловал, заставляя Джареда слизать остатки собственной спермы с припухших губ. Вкус одурманил, завёл по второму кругу, Дженсен прильнул к нему всем телом, потёрся о бедро сквозь грубую ткань.  
\- Сними, - коротко бросил Джаред. Дженсен послушно отстранился, быстро стащил с себя лишнее – и вот он уже полностью обнажённым вжался в Джареда, а капельки смазки остывающими угольками осели на чувствительной коже бедра.  
\- Хочу… - Прошептал Дженсен. Джаред сильными пальцами смял его ягодицы и поднял Дженсена, развернулся вместе с ним, опуская его на алтарь. Тот негромко вскрикнул, его блестящая в отсветах луны влажная кожа покрылась мурашками, потому что камень действительно ледяной. Джаред наклонился, подхватывая с пола что-то из одежды, свернул в несколько раз и подложил под него. Выпрямился, обхватил лицо Дженсена ладонями, провёл большим пальцем по губам, сминая их. Дженсен приоткрыл рот и всосал палец внутрь, лаская языком подушечку, щекоча и облизывая, бросая на Джареда просящие взгляды, нетерпеливо ёрзая на смятой ткани. Джаред отнял руку, развёл колени Дженсена и провёл влажным от слюны пальцем по расселине, сразу, без предупреждения надавливая на сжатое отверстие. Дженсен зашипел, ощущая проникновение, обхватил бёдра Джареда ногами, притягивая его к себе ещё ближе. Джаред дотянулся до лампады и вылил на ладонь немного масла. Нарочно медленно скользнул между ягодиц, наслаждаясь хриплым дыханием Дженсена, двигающегося навстречу ласкающей руке. Затем небрежным движением смазал свой по-новой возбуждённый член и приставил его ко входу, толкаясь внутрь. Дженсен со стоном подался вперёд, насаживаясь глубже, и Джаред полностью отдался сладости греха, резко, жёстко вбиваясь в жаркую тесноту. Дженсен обнял его за шею, впиваясь в губы ненасытным поцелуем, кружа голову своими стонами, запахом, вкусом, и Джаред кончил во второй раз, чувствуя, как Дженсен сжимается и пульсирует вокруг его плоти.  
Когда разноцветные круги перед глазами исчезли, Джаред провёл рукой по своей груди, стирая с неё сперму Дженсена, и медленно вышел из него.  
\- Кто ты? - тихо спросил он, нежно, почти благоговейно касаясь губами его губ.  
Вместо ответа Дженсен растянулся на алтаре, игнорируя холод, коснулся кончиками пальцев лица отца Джареда и пристально посмотрел на него. Зелёный цвет его глаз становился всё ярче, словно подсвечиваясь изнутри, обволакивая Джареда этим светом, дурманя. Джаред повторил вопрос, увидел лёгкую улыбку и зажмурился от невозможно яркой зелени.

* * *

Открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что лежит в своей постели. Яркие солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь молодую листву на тополе, растущим прямо за окном его кельи - он снова забыл задёрнуть шторы перед сном. Потянувшись, святой отец встаёт с постели, по привычке игнорируя греховные желания плоти, и отправляется в душ. Сегодня сложный день, нужно как следует подготовиться к нему, набраться сил. Надо всё-таки попросить прислать себе священника в помощь - одному с такой большой паствой всё-таки трудно.  
В церкви, как всегда, тихо и спокойно. Отец Джаред неспешно обходит наос. Скоро первая служба, всё должно быть идеально. Он бросает взгляд на алтарь - и замирает в ужасе. Свечи опрокинуты, на столешнице масляные потёки и белёсые капли совершенно определённого происхождения. Священник подходит к престолу, пальцем проводит по испачканному камню и слышит негромкий бархатистый голос:  
\- Он ждёт тебя.


End file.
